


Nightmares

by LightningClawedSky



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningClawedSky/pseuds/LightningClawedSky
Summary: Unedited; written for my RP/ship partner on Tumblr (outofyourvector)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited; written for my RP/ship partner on Tumblr (outofyourvector)

777 could feel the wind blasting past him, as he swayed slightly, sweaty fingers gripping the rim of the train cart so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He stared desperately at the two figures who stood at his hands, looking down. 777 couldn't make out BJ and Tenho's faces, shrouded in darkness, but he knew it was his friends- surely they would pull him up, right?

_ Right? _

_'Help me, dumbasses!’_ He wanted to scream, but his voice wasn't working. The rattling and clanging of the train was starting to hurt his head, pounding along the walls of his brain as he slipped even more. _'Help me!’_

BJ and Tenho leered above him, somehow their voices louder than the noises of the train and wind combined, almost echoing as they spoke.

_“We’re dead, seven; you did this to us- this is all your fault. There is no one to save you now.”_

Sev felt his hands peel off from the side of the train, and he fell into the darkness, the voices of BJ and Tenho still echoing through his mind.

_This is all your fault._

_This is all your fault._

777 awoke in a cold sweat, his arms flailing and accidentally elbowing and kicking the sleeping “bastard cat” that lay beside him on the couch, causing them to stir and wake up, mildly dazed.

_Oh my god._

_This is all my fault._

_This is all my fault._

He repeated the words in his head, staring forwards into the darkness, the only light left on was from a TV's menu screen on a DVD.

Tears pricked 777’s eyes and he choked out a whine before they began to fall, hot and sticky down his face as he put his head in his hands and let out a sob.

_This is all my fault._

_This is all my fault._

Sho sat up, blinking as his eyes got adjusted to the dim lighting. Why the _fuck_ did 777 just elbow his ribcage, while he was asleep? He started to throw an insult, before noticing that the other was racked with struggled breathing as he choked out sobs.

Sho was used to seeing 777 act Moody, but crying? That was new to him, and 777 being a full out crybaby was definitely not what he expected, and he would normally say something snarky about it but it just _wasn't_ the time.

“ _Oi_ , Sev, what-”

Sho never got to finish, as 777 latched onto him, holding his shirt tightly, and crying into him. 777 need something, _anything_ that would reassure him it was a dream, that it wasn't real. He barely heard Sho through his troubled thoughts; he didn't know what he even was saying before he clutched onto him- but Sho was there, real, and not a figment of his nightmares. That was all he needed.

Sho didn't know what to do, he just wanted 777 to stop. He couldn't tell him to shut up; he doubted that would make the situation any better anyways. He wrapped his arms around the punk, letting him cry until he got it all out. “It's okay, it's just a dream,” Sho whispered, running a hand through 777’s hair, still slightly damp from the shower he took before they decided to watch a movie. “It's fine. You're fine.”

_Just stop crying…_

777 did stop eventually, and sat there holding onto Sho. He's raspy breathing still convulsed through his entire body, shaking as he tried to calm down. He would be lying if he didn't feel a bit better, being held by Sho and all that.

“Feelin’ better?”

777 pulled away from Sho, looking away. He couldn't lie, his face felt a little hot from embarrassment; the realization setting in that he was crying and an automatic instinct was to grab onto the other Reaper. Talk about embarrassing. “Yeah I am, I guess… thanks…”

“Mind telling me what that was all about?”

777 brought his eyes to the floor, the sounds of his dream still vivid in his mind. He would honestly rather not. “Can it wait till mornin’?”

Sho rolled his eyes, letting out a grunt. He was dead ass tired (being forced to awake wasn't helping much, either) so it would do them both good if they waited. “Fine, but don't try to weasle outta it.”

777 let out a relieved sigh. “A’ight.”

Sho lay back down, resting his head against a cushion on the couch. “I'll just go back 'n crash here.”

777 shifted his weight where he sat. He didn't _really_ wanna go down the hallway to his own room and end up walking right into a wall. He didn't even know if Sho would allow him to lay down with him either after that, so he just sat there, unsure kf what to do.

“Stop overthinking and join me or I'll personally kick ya off the couch.” Sho let out a grumble. “I ain't gonna let ya leave and have another nightmare again, no one wants to see ya cry, and I don't even _want_ find out what what happens if there's no one for you if you wake up suddenly again.”

777 lay down beside Sho, pressing up right against him, burying his face in his chest. The couch wasn't really big enough for both of them, without being so close to each other. Not that Sho really minded, 777 was a really _touchy_ person to begin with, and Sho was growing a _little_ used to it.

He could still feel 777’s uneven breathing, and the occasional shudder that went through him. _Dammit, he's trying not to cry again!_

Sho draped his arm around the other, running a hand through his hair. He felt the other stiffen a bit from surprise at the _gentle_ touch. _“Calm down already,”_ Sho whispered. God it was like dealing with a _child_.

He didn't know why, but he started to sing softly to the punk. The two of them knew that 777 _loved_ to hear Sho sing. It was soft and calming, practically the opposite of 777’s gravelly and rough voice.

Sho sang until he could feel 777’s breathing slow, his body relaxing as he began to doze off; it wasn't very long before he was out cold.

Sho ran his fingers through 777’s hair a few more times, looking his face. Without the normal scowl and tense muscles on his face, 777 actually looked his age, and not a tired older version. It was… kinda _cute_?

“Heh, dumbass.”


End file.
